


Sunsets and Bullet Holes

by Lacedaemon



Series: Sunrises and Olive Branches, Sunsets and Bullet Holes [4]
Category: Carciphona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacedaemon/pseuds/Lacedaemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between the black eyes, harsh words, and split knuckles; they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets and Bullet Holes

 

 **Chapter Preview** : (ie. I have this shit typed out, it's just really...shitty...)

* * *

 

[...]

In disbelief, Blackbird scanned down at her own attire—which, (to this day) she will not admit was her best or absolute favorite. Sure she may have looked slightly unprofessional compared to everyone else, simply wearing a zip hoodie and jeans, but they were functional and practical for her jobs requirements. Even if they were slightly ripped and had some stains—and that her sneakers looked worn far beyond their lifespan. It gave them character, and if there was something Blackbird definitely had: it was character.

 Veloce didn’t look any better off than she did in her pajamas, decorated with an old sailors map.

Though, she wouldn’t mind getting a pair of those—

“I’m so very sorry.”

Veloce sounded far from it.

[....]

 


End file.
